The serum of a healthy patient includes at least five classes of normal immunoglobulin: IgG, IgA, IgM, IgD, and IgE. Normal immunoglobulins are polyclonal, i.e., characterized by heterogeneity within each class. In a myeloma patient, one clone of plasma cells proliferates inordinately produced one homogeneous monoclonal immunoglobulin in excessive amounts. Since the presence of such excess homogeneous immunoglobulins is symptomatic of myeloma, they are referred to as abnormal immunoglobulins. The presence of such abnormal immunoglobulins can be qualitatively determined by known techniques such as serum protein electrophoresis (SPE). To quantitate the immunoglobulins, SPE must be employed in conjunction with a quantitative test, such as radial immunodiffusion (RID) or electroimmunoquantitation (EIP). This combination of tests is tedious and time consuming. It should be desirable to accomplish the objectives of these tests in a rapid and efficient manner.